


Pistachios Help You Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Knowing Amami [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, joke fic that turned sappy, pistachio, the pistachios are dying guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pistachio 'violence' and late night talks
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Knowing Amami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Pistachios Help You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little gay

It's around two in the morning when you're woken up by footsteps. Of course, being in the situation you are, that is insanely concerning. The steps pass your room, but you suppose that if you can stop a murder from taking place, it would do someone some good.

You slide out of bed, and out of habit you tuck everything back into place. You slide on your mask, slide your smallest sickle into the waistband of your pajama pants and under your shirt, and quietly exit your room. The handle turns silently and your socked feet make little to no sound.

You briefly check all of the doors. No one's is open, not even a crack. Strange. You think that at least one would be open. You're glad that none are, though. The last thing anyone needs right now is death, no matter how fascinating it would be to observe the consequences. You hear a noise coming from down the hall and instantly snap your head in that direction.

It's a sort of snapping sound. It happens every thirty seconds or so, you think. It could be anything, but it's a breaking snap sound. It's too dry and clear to be bones, but you never know. You slide instead of stepping. You've learnt that it makes less noise to move this way. You come to the corner, but still find nothing.

Nothing but a light coming from the dining hall.

You think that you probably should have gotten someone else to come with you, but it's too late for that. You remove the sickle from its hiding spot before inching into the hall. You see something you'd never expect to find, but you suppose that's just how this game is played.

Amami is sitting at the table, and in front of him, a shallow tupperware container of shells and pistachios. Right as he notices you, he's snapped another shell. So that was the noise. Something so trivial had you thinking that someone would die. You've learned something about yourself tonight: you're more paranoid than you were led to believe.

He waves at you with a tired smile, "Hey, Shinguuji, how come you're up so late?"

"I heard you walk by, and was concerned that someone would be harmed. Why are you in here, if I may ask?"

The boy in front of you shrugs, popping the small green food into his mouth.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you're eating pistachios..?"

"They help people sleep."

You furrow your eyebrows and slowly sit down next to him. "How, exactly, do they help people sleep?"

"They have natural melatonin, so I figured I'd just eat some and head back to bed to see if it worked."

Huh. You'll write that down later. The conversation dwindles after that, and you two end up sitting in silence with the occasional click-snap of shells breaking apart. You think it'd be strange for someone to walk in only to witness two of the most vague students in the building, sitting at a large table by themselves, having had a talk about pistachios and melatonin, now sitting in simple silence.

It sounds almost funny to you. You voice it to Amami, and he laughs. You think it's a nice laugh. You keep that thought to yourself. There's no need for attachment now, and frankly it would be idiotic. 

For now, you're content to sit in the night and listen to that laugh. You think that there just may be a chance to get out without killing. There just may be.


End file.
